Substance abuse service delivery systems are expected to conduct outcome studies but lack the resources and expertise needed to collect follow-up data. In this STTR, Inflexxion and Brandeis University's Heller School for Social Policy and Management propose to develop the Computerized ASI Follow-up and Outcome System (CAFOS). CAFOS will empower administrators of clinical sites and non-research oriented institutions to collect post-treatment follow-up data in an automated, computerized way at a realistic cost. CAFOS will be integrated with existing Inflexxion products, a multimedia version of the ASI and a website providing administrators with statistical tools to analyze ASI data. CAFOS will consist of a multimedia client preparation tool designed to encourage client cooperation with follow-up procedures, a reliable and valid interactive voice response (IVR) version of the follow-up ASI, and a data reporting system that will include non-response modeling to adjust for lower than desired client follow-up response rates. Phase I will develop demos of the client preparation tool and the IVR assessment, as well as the non-response adjustment model. Client acceptance will be evaluated along with correspondence between the IVR and traditional ASI administration. Phase II will evaluate the system's validity, capacity to produce acceptable response rates, and cost-effectiveness.